The Gland Plan/References
*Reflecting the fact one of the episodes is about Cosmo having problems to control his transformations, this time we have a Cosmo head gag instead of a Vicky head gag. Cosmo's head was turned into Vicky's. *In the UK and several other places, TV guides mistakenly call this episode "The G'r'''and Plan" instead of "The G'l'and Plan". *This is the only episode where Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda appears without the Anti-Fairy army. * 'Silence of the Lambs' - There are several allusions to the movie: # When Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo go to prison to talk to Anti-Cosmo, he calls Wanda "Clarice" just like Hannibal Lecter. # At the end of this episode, Anti-Cosmo says through Dr. Rip Studwell's pixie cellphone: "Don't look for me", just like Hannibal Lecter did at the end of the movie. * ' ' - When Cosmo transforms into a G, it is similar to Leapfrog Letter Factory in the G room. * '' - The Fairy Jail's slogan, "The Unhappiest Place Off Earth" is a spoof of Disneyland' slogan, "The Happiest Place On Earth". *The events of That Old Black Magic were mentioned in this episode a few times. *Cosmo tries to kiss Wanda but keeps on changing into a fork, causing him to prick Wanda. *Cosmo turning into different and sometimes incorrect things throughout the episode until the transplant. *People, mostly Anti-Cosmo, calling Cosmo an ignorant boob. *People mentioning face cake. *Dr. Rip Studwell saying that he has good news and bad news to the group (for the final time, he adds that he has worse news and horrible news). *Chainsaw Cosmo didn't hit Wanda's crown, yet it splits in half. Then after Cosmo changes into a toaster, her crown is back in one piece. *It is unexplained in this episode how Timmy can see the anti-fairies because in That Old Black Magic he can only see the anti-fairies with special goggles. But, in this episode, he doesn't, and it is before Jorgen made it so humans could see anti-fairies in When Nerds Collide. It is possible that the anti-magic suits that the anti-fairies wore prevented them from being invisible. *Cosmo was a broccoli when he was in the prison. However, he was a baseball when Jorgen kicked him out. *Cosmo said he is afraid of his old job as a magic key because of the dark key holes. However, Magic Key Cosmo's head is outside the key hole when he is used. *After Cosmo pricked Wanda by turning into a fork (on purpose) for the last time, he poofed back to his normal form and Wanda's cheek was bigger than him. *Anti-Cosmo told Cosmo that he won't battle. However, he does so in the later episodes. *When at the doctor's office, Dr. Rip Studwell told Cosmo that the only way to fix his fagiggly gland was to have a fagiggly gland transplant. Wanda said that Cosmo is an only child, but it's revealed later Cosmo has a brother named Schnozmo. However, this is most likely because Schnozmo wasn't created yet at that point in the series. *Near the end of episode, Anti-Cosmo is flying in his prison costume. However, this costume doesn't allow fairies and anti-fairies to fly. Also, Anti-Cosmo was seen changing into a cow despite wearing his prison suit. This maybe because the suit only works in the prison. *Despite being pierced through by a pitchfork, the laundry basket doesn't leave a hole. *Although this episode along with "Escape From Unwish Island" were aired on May 11, 2005 in the United States, they were produced in 2004 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Season 5 trivia pages Category:Episodes